6teen bonus Story
by Animeisamazing1700
Summary: This first story i have wrote is about Nikki making a new friend,Keith. Keith is a really hot guy that works at albatross and finch!Hope you like it, leave a review if so.There are 6 chapters in total in this story! Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

6teen Chapter 1

6TEEN BONUS STORY

"What are you doing today?"Jonesy asked Nikki while he slowly extended his arm around her. Nikki looked up at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I think I am going to that new movie, you know the one that is supposed to be really scary and disgustingly gory."

"I'm gonna pass. You know how I'm scared of blood."

"Yes, yes I know." Nikki said absently minded. The rest of the gang burst into laughter. Nikki couldn't help herself and started to snort.

"Oh shut up guys. At least I am being honest."

"Whatever man, a guy who faints at the sight of blood is a wuss!" Wyatt managed to say between laughs. The gang just laughed harder. Jonesy rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'll see ya later babe!" Jonesy yelled out over their friend's laughter. Nikki gave a slight wave as Jonesy walked away. The gang finally started to settle down.

"Well I better get to work, Coach Halder is going to kill me if I'm late…., again." Jen groaned.

"Yeah, me too."

"Diddo."

"See ya guys." Caitlin called after them as they walked away. Nikki joined them and started to make her way to the Gigantoplex.

Nikki sat down into one of the uncomfortable theatre seats and accidently spilled some of her Pepsi on the person sitting beside her.

"Oh, sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it, these pants were ugly anyways." Nikki let out a little snort. _Wow this guy didn't even get mad at me! _

"Hi, I'm Nikki."

"Keith."

Nikki gave him a grin, he had chestnut brown hair, green eyes and he didn't look half that bad. Nikki then adjusted herself in her seat to make herself at least a bit more comfy. The movie had begun. An hour and half later when the movie had ended Nikki stretched and stood up. _The movie turned to be just as the rumours said, really gory and really scary._ Just as Nikki was about to go to the movie theatre's exit Keith tapped her on the shoulder. Surprised, Nikki turned around to see Keith with a big smile that showed off his crystal teeth.

"Hey, want to grab a coffee with me?" Nikki knew she had nothing better to do so she didn't see why not. Nikki shrugged and then agreed with a quick, "Sure."

Moments later when the two of them reached "Grind Me" they went to the back of the line to wait their turn. As the two of them stood in line Nikki decided she should start a conversation with him, he seemed like a nice guy.

"So do you work here in the mall?"

He turned around and replied, "Yeah, I work at Albatross and Finch. You know the place right?"

"Oh, yeah I know the place. Do you actually like working there?"

"Well the employees are stuck up, but its good pay and I don't have to really do anything."

"Very true. I wish I worked there. Where I work, sucks!"

"Where do you work?"

"The Khaki Barn, or also know as the Crappy Barn."

Keith smiled. "Oh yeah, that place." They're conversation got interrupted when Charmaine asked for their orders. When Nikki and Keith had received their coffees they sat down in one of the comfy couches.

"Not to sound rude or anything but, why'd you ask me to grab a coffee with you?"

"Well I thought you seemed like a nice chick and to be really honest, I really didn't want to go to work. I skip a lot."

"Same here man." They both smiled.

"So tell me more about you. Who do you hang out with?"

"Well I have five really good friends."

"Tell me about them."

"Well my best friend would have to be Jen, she works at the Penalty Box and is really good at sports. Another good pal would be Wyatt, he's not half that bad at singing and he loves coffee. Jude is well……, Jude. You would have to meet him to know what I mean. There is Caitlin who is obsessed with shopping and is really girly. And lastly there is Jonesy, he's a really great guy and well he's my…... boyfriend."

"Oh, you have a boyfriend. Well that's errrrr, great."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. Mostly in this mall there are just the girls who are full of themselves and what they wear, those types of girls are not my type. Once in a while, rarely, I meet girls who are very unique and have a lot of individuality. That's the type of girl I want for a girlfriend."

"Well I hope you find another one of those 'rare' type of girls again. You are a really nice guy."

"Thanks." A huge smile covered his face. They continued to talk and talk. An hour passed and they started to really know each other better. Keith looked at his watch and just realized what the time was.

"Oh wow look at the time! I am late for something."

"Well it was really great talking to you.'

"Let's meet again tomorrow kay? I'll meet you at your work! How about lunch break?"

"Sounds great!"

"Well, see you tomorrow Nikki!" Keith waved as he walked out of the coffee shop. Nikki smiled. _Wow, this guy is super nice! He's going to have to meet the gang. _

"So how was the movie babe?" Jonesy asked Nikki with his hand linked with hers.

"Just as the rumours said. Very gory and actually pretty scary even for me."

Jonesy grinned. "At the movie theatre I accidently spilled some of my pop on the guy next to me. After the movie we went out for coffee and he's not half that bad. I think the gang should meet him."

"Oh, cool."

"What are you jealous or something?"

"Come on Nik, we're talking about the Jonesmeister here!" Nikki rolled her eyes and gave him a bear hug and then shared in a sweet long kiss.

"Could you guys not do that in front of us?" Wyatt complained while covering his eyes. Nikki and Jonesy stopped and smiled at Wyatt.

Jen walked up to the table getting back from work and said, "Hey, you guys want to hit the amusement park tomorrow. I have been working my butt off all week stocking new hockey gloves and tennis rackets."

"When tomorrow?" Nikki asked.

"Lunch break, you in?"

"Can't. I'm meeting up with a friend at lunch break tomorrow."

"Which friend?"

"Oh, this guy I met at the movie theatre today." Caitlin and Jen glanced at each other with concern. "Oh, come on guys, you know I am dating Jonesy." Jonesy flexed his muscles jokingly and flashed the two worried girls a smile. They both rolled their eyes and calmed down.

"Is it ok if the five us still go?"

"Oh sure, I bet I will be gone a while anyways. Maybe after you guys could meet him." Tomorrow would be the day the gang would meet Keith.

The next day approached very quickly. Nikki was at work at the moment folding sweaters (more like folding them once and then throwing them in a heaping pile) but in Nikki`s way, still work. She was bored to death and was anxiously waiting for Keith to rescue her from this torture. Suddenly one of the annoying clones raced up to Nikki with a surprised expression on her face.

"Nikki, there is some hot guy at the front that asked me to come get you."

"Just to let you know I won't be coming back anytime soon."

"But break is only half and hour!!!"

"Bite me."

"I'm telling Chrissy!!!!" Kirsten squealed. Nikki ignored her and walked to the entrance of the store to discover Keith standing there.

"You're a life saver!"

"I try." He responded grinning.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see!" Keith replied while he grabbed her by the arm and ran with her all the way to the amusement park. When they arrived there they decided to ride the vomit comet. They ended up riding it eleven times. It was a good thing they didn't eat before riding on it! After that they were really hyper so they decided to take some funny photos in the photo booth. After that when they were just walking out of the photo booth Keith rubbed his stomach.

"Hey are you hungry?

"Starving."

"What do you want? It's on me."

"No, its ok, I'll pay for myself."

"No, no. Don't, I want to. What are friends for?" Nikki smiled.

"Fine. I want a hot dog." They went to the hot dog stand and got 6 hot dogs. Nikki ended up having one and Keith had five.

"Wow you are a pig!"

"No I gotta admit it, I eat a lot."

"Not just the eating, you got ketchup on your nose." Nikki snorted and then swiped the ketchup off his nose. Keith got red in his cheeks.

"Thanks a lot for coming with me today."

"No prob, I actually had a really great time."

"Well we gotta get going" Keith said while standing up.

"Where are we going now?"

"To meet your friends of course." Keith linked arms with Nikki and they ran to the lemon. When they arrived Nikki said,

"This is the lemon, Caitlin works here."

"Oh cool."

"And the table right beside the lemon is where me and the gang hang out all the time." Out of the blue, Caitlin, Jonesy, Jude, Wyatt and Jen arrived.

"Hey guys, this is my new friend, Keith."

"Hello, you two ladies must be Caitlin and Jen, am I correct?"

"Yes." Both the girls said speechlessly. They exchanged glances with each other with their eyebrows raised. They must have thought he wasn't that bad looking too.

"Hi dude, I'm Jude."

"And I'm Wyatt."

"Nice to meet you. And you must be Jonesy, errrr, Nik's boyfriend."

"That's right." Jonesy replied. Nikki ran over to Jonesy and put her arm around his waist. Keith had a look of discomfort on his face and quickly changed the subject.

"Anyways, I'd like to get to know you guys better so I will probably be hanging out with you guys more often. If you need my help or anything you can come and get me right away at my work, Albatross and Finch."

Caitlin's mouth dropped and she asked, "You work at Albatross and Finch?"

"Yep."

"OH MY GOD! THAT IS MY FAVORITE STORE!"

"If you want when you come and shop there you can use my employee discount. You are Nikki's friend anyhow."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU ROCK!" Keith grinned at Caitlin's excitement. Caitlin jumped around like she had won the lottery.

"Well catch you guys later. See ya Nik!" Keith pounded Nikki's fist and gave her a little wave and left. When he had gone Caitlin said,

"Oh my gosh, you sure know how to pick em Nik!"

Months, weeks and days passed. The gang started to really like Keith, he was now considered one of them. Nikki was heading towards the fountain in the mall. Nikki had gotten a text from Keith saying he had something very important to ask her. As Nikki took her time down the everlasting hallway she wondered whatever could he want.

When she saw Keith at the fountain waiting she quickly rushed over.

"Hey what's up Keith?"

"Hey Nik, let's take a stroll." Keith replied in a polite English accent voice. Nikki snorted and started to pace with him back down the hallway.

"So come on, what did you want to ask me?"

He took a deep breath and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Shoot."

"Well ok here it goes. Umm Nikki will you uh, err, will you, uhhh, wow this is tough."

Nikki was confused, he was never this nervous in front of her. She started to pick up her pace and went ahead of him. "Come on Keith, spit it out, you can tell me."

Keith took another deep breath and said……

To be continued

CHAPTER ONE/END

HOPE YOU LIKED IT  
IF SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!

-Zero95

\


	2. Chapter 2

6teen bonus story: Chapter 2

"Will you go out with me?" Keith stammered. He looked in her eyes with hope. _Please say yes, please say yes! _But Nikki didn't exactly look thrilled. She just stood there in utter shock.

"What...?" she asked in a whisper.

"I know it's a bit sudden but, I had to let you know one of these days."

"Keith...,you know, I'm going out with Jonesy." she reminded him.

"So?"

"I like him a lot, so..., I'm sorry." Nikki replied as she started to walk away.

"What? You can't be serious! You actually think he's better than me?"

"I never said that. I just think of you as more of a friend."she said as she turned to face him again.

"He's not good enough to be your boyfriend Nikki! You could do so much better!"

"How could you say that?"

"He can't keep a job for even a day, he hits on every girl whether or not she has a boyfriend and he stinks of B.O!"

"I can't believe you! Jonesy is a great guy. Yeah,so, He has his faults. But he had lots of good qualities too!"

"Like what?" Keith yelled back not convinced.

"Well...,he's kind, he is always there for me and our friends and we have so much history together!"

"You know you shouldn't lie."

"I'm not lying!" she hollered back. They were now making a scene.

"You must be because that isn't even close to the truth!"

"It is the truth!"

"Whatever. If you think 'Jonesy' is the best than you are clueless!"

"Leave me alone! I never want to talk to you again!"

"Well,if you ever figure out I'm the one for you, call me."

"You'll be waiting forever because that is never gonna happen!" Keith just ignored her and ran down the hallway towards Albatross and Finch. Nikki shook her head in disgust and then made her way to the last place she wanted to be right now, The Khaki Barn."

She stormed into the store and immediatley went into the change room she was always in. The clones were happily lying to the customers, as usual, about how they looked good in anything they tried on. They hadn't even noticed Nikki speeding past them. Nikki sat down and took out her cell phone to dial Caitlin's number. Since Jen was probablly super busy at the Penalty Box. Caitilin picked up right away.

"Hey Nikki, what's up? Caitlin said in a cheerful voice.

"Uh, I need to talk to you." she blurted out getting right to the point.

"Really?" she asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes, Okay."

"You in the change room?"

"Yep."

"Ok, see you in a few"

They both quickly muttered 'bye' and then hang up. When Nikki's cell phone smack shut it showed the big red dot which she stared at until two minutes passed and their were a few light knocks on the door.

"It's me." Caitlin whispered. Nikki cracked open the door and she walked in and closed it behind her.

"I got her as soon as I could. So what's the matter? What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well..." Nikki started realizing she didn't really want to talk about what had just happened.

"Come on, spit it out."

"Well..., me and Keith got in a fight."

"About what?"

Nikki unclenched her fists by her sides and answered, "He told me he liked me and he wants to go out with me."

"No way! Keith? I thought you guys were friends!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. But not only did he do that but, he insulted Jonesy and told me I was a liar." Nikki continued mimicking Keith in an annoying voice.

"Oh my gosh! What are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. But I said I would never talk to him again so I'm 'guessing' that we're not friends anymore."

"That's too bad, you guys had fun together, you were like best friends!"

"I know, it's unfortunate but seeing the way he was today I feel just...,angry!"

"Do you need a hug? Times like these are tough on us girls." Caitlin asked holding her arms out .

"Uh, no thanks." Nikki replied putting Caitlin's arms down. Caitlin gave Jen a call and filled her in on everything that had happened. The two of them headed down to the lemon.. _Gosh, how am I going to tell Jonesy? Should I even tell him? _

_Since it's my break now, I should probably get something to eat. Wonder how Jonesy'svnew job's coming. _As Wyatt was about to make his away to the take-out section in 'Super terrific happy sushi' someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around to see Keith.

"Hey Wyatt. What's up man?"

"Nothing much. Just going to get some sushi for lunch."

"Cool. But, hey, for a sec, could I just talk to you?"

"Uh...,sure. What do you wanna talk to me about?

"Well...,I asked Nikki 'a question' and she kind of spazzed out at me."

"What was the question?" Wyatt asked suspiciously.

"That's not important. Anyways, me and her are kind of in a fight. How long does she usually hold a grudge?" Keith said smiling trying to make the situation humorous.

"Making Nikki mad? Depends on the situation. But she can be stubborn. The longest she has gone is a couple of months."

"A couple of months? Great."

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Oh, one more thing. What is your perspective of Nikki?"

"My perspective of Nikki? Why do you need to know that?"

"Just curious."

"Um, well, she's a good friend of mine. She is very unique, kind of harsh sometimes and very truthful."

"See, isn't she just a great person?"

"Uh, I guess."

"That's a girl that deserves a great boyfriend."

"Well she has Jonesy."

"I had someone else in mind." Keith lastly said before he walked away to go find Nikki.

Wyatt stood there confused. _What the heck is going on here?_

CHAPTER 2/END

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

REVIEWS PLEASE!

-ZERO95


	3. Chapter 3

6teen bonus story: Chapter 3

Nikki sat at the table beside the lemon. _What am I going to do? Should I tell Jonesy? How could Keith say all those things about him? I wonder if Keith will ever talk to me again._ She let out a long sigh of concern. _What time is it anyways? _Nikki pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. _1:47._ _The clones are going to kill me!_ Nikki glanced up from the table to see Jen running towards her.

"Nikki I came as fast I could! Coach luckily gave me a break!" Jen stammered out of breath.

"Thanks. Caitlin told you right?"

"Yes, I can't believe it! He asked you out?"

"It was totally unexpected. I thought we were just friends, I guess not."

"Well sometimes I got suspicious that he might like you."

"Oh yeah? Like when?"

"Well he always links arms with you. Plus he always stares at you all the time."

"Oh, I should have saw this. Of course he likes me!"

"Is that all he did? Asked you out?"

"No he also insulted Jonesy."

"Oh my gosh!! How could he?"

"He said that when I figured out the guy Jonesy 'really' is then to come and get him."

"Maybe you should talk to him. You guys are good friends. It's not like him to do this right?"

"Uh, uh, no way. I know you like to give advice Jen but sometimes it isn't that great."

"Nikki!"

"Sorry but there's no way I am doing that. If he's sorry he has to show it!"

"Well ok, just trying to help."

"Get back to work. Coach is going to put you in the box if you stay here too long."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes. I need to get to work anyways, or I will really get fired this time!"

"Ok, fine. See ya later!"

Nikki started to make her way to the Khaki Barn. What was going to happen now?

"Hey Jonesy!" Caitlin called out to the depressing Jonesy.

"Could I get a large swirly please?"

Caitlin's grin faded and became a frown. She started to make Jonesy's order. "What's up? You only order that when you get fired or dumped."

He took a seat down at the table beside the "Big Squeeze". "I got fired from the Banana Shack. The boss found out I was having a lot of free spunky monkeys and well I got canned."

"Didn't you just get that job today?"

"Yeah."

"How many free drinks could you have in like two hours?"

"I had about ten or eleven."

"Jonesy! You got to be more responsible if you want to get a job you can at least keep for a week."

"I know, I know. It's just too hard!"

"Well your going to have to learn how to one day." Caitlin handed Jonesy his drink. _Should I tell him?_ She glanced at him and he was miserably sipping at his drink. _Nah, he's gone through too much today. He will find out sooner or later anyways._

Wyatt walked into the Khaki barn to find Nikki banging her head against a wall.

He started to make his way towards her but then a customer budded right n front of him and asked her, "Could I please have some service?"

"Don't you see I'm busy!" The girl's mouth dropped and went to find another employee to help her. Wyatt then finished his way walking up to her and said,

"Hey!"

"Hey Wyatt!" Nikki groaned.

"Hey what happened? You look uh, gloomy."

"Nothing, just please leave me alone."

"Geesh just trying to help." Nikki closed her eyes struggling to take a deep breath. "Listen, Keith talked to me today and it seems that you're mad at him."

"Yeah a little bit."

"He told me that he asked you a question and you found it inappropriate or something. What was the question?"

Nikki opened her eyes. "What else did he say?"

"If I do will you tell me the question?"

"Sure, let's say that."

"Well, he asked me how long you usually hold a grudge and what my perspective of you was. It was really weird. It was such a random topic that I knew something must be up."

"Yeah, well he asked me out."

"WHAT?" All the people in the barn stopped what they were doing and immediately looked over at the two of them.

"Maybe that was a little loud." Wyatt whispered.

"Ya think? Nikki replied. Nikki then looked at all the people looking at them and stuck her tongue out at them. All the customers gasped like they were just insulted and went back to what they were doing.

"So he asked you out? I knew it! I always thought he might have feelings for you.'

Nikki sarcastically replied by saying, "You know what, surprisingly, that doesn't make me feel better!"

"Does Jonesy know yet?"

"No."

"You gonna tell him?"

"I don't know ok?"

"I could."

"Please Wyatt, keep out of this, not in the mood."

"Ok, fine. I'll go, I'll go!" Wyatt left the store feeling offended. _Nikki is definitely not in the mood._

Keith walked towards the table beside the lemon. _Nikki is not going to forgive me anytime soon._ He took a seat at the table and waited for someone to come and talk to him. He was extremely bored and was skipping work again. Keith's wish came true and Nikki came walking this way. _Aw crap, what am I going to say? Well they do say be careful what you wish for. _Nikki obviously hadn't noticed he was sitting there. _If she knew I was here she would have ran by now. _Nikki's head was pointed at the ground and she was dragging her feet. Nikki plopped herself into one of the chairs at the table and sighed. She had put her head down against the table. _Crap, crap, crap, what should I do?_ Keith knew she'd notice him sooner or later so he decided to might as well get it over with.

"Hi." Nikki automatically springed up and let out a loud, "Ahh" When she realized who was sitting there her surprised expression turned into an angry glare.

"Go away."

"That's rude to say to your friend."

"Not when that friend insults your boyfriend, asks you out and is being a total jerk!"

"Look I'm sorry."

"Yeah, what else is new?"

"Nikki I know your mad. But one of these days I had to tell you how I felt."

"Why me?"

"You're the first girl I have ever met that doesn't care if her shirt matches her skirt or who the hottest guy is."

"I don't wear skirts!"

"You get what I mean. What I'm saying is that I don't want to ruin our friendship from this, but you still need to know my feelings."

"No I'm pretty sure I don't."

"Nik, come on, I needed you to know that I really like you and no matter what happens that won't change."

"Ok fine. How about all those 'great' things you said about Jonesy, my boyfriend?"

"I was being honest."

"You actually thought I'd just be hunky dory about what you said about him?"

"Well no. All that stuff about Jonesy kind of just poured out of my mouth."

"Don't you think that I'm going to let this go just because you feel 'sorry'?"

"I know you won't. But now that you know my feelings, if you and Jonesy ever do break up or you know don't go out anymore, would you ever think of giving me a chance?"

"You're getting off topic."

"Answer the question."

"I'm going to the barn." Nikki quickly got out of the chair and hurried away from the table. _Nikki didn't answer the question, does that by any chance mean yes? Maybe…._

CHAPTER 3/END

IF YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

6teen bonus story: Chapter 4

Jonesy walked towards Burger Mcflipsters to see Wyatt singing away to a group of #1 hotties. Jonesy slicked his hair back and glided towards the fast food joint.

"Hello ladies!" The girls ignored Jonesy and continued to adore Wyatt. Jonesy put his arms across his chest. Wyatt finished his song and the group of girls squealed and walked away with their burgers. Wyatt gave them a flirty grin and then directed his attention to Jonesy.

"Hey whats up?"

"You got a pretty sick job man! I wish I had a job like that."

"Maybe if you stopped getting fired so much you could have a great job like I do."

"Oh, whatever man. Hey have you seen Nikki?"

"Uh…..no."

"Aww man. I have been looking for her all day. Of course she isn't at the Khaki barn or even our spot at the lemon. Where the heck is she?"

"Did you hear what happened with Nikki yet?"

"No."

"Oh, ok."

"Come on dude, spit it out!"

"You'll figure it out soon enough."

"Please." Jonesy pleaded with huge puppy dog eyes on his face.

"No, Nikki should tell you."

Jonesy's puppy eyes turned into a glare. "You suck man." Jonesy walked away from Wyatt towards the elevator. Wyatt sighed._ Hope he takes the situation calmly. _

Nikki stood at the top of the escalator in deep thought. _Why couldn't I just say 'No I wouldn't go out with you? I can't like Keith; he's my friend, only a friend. But when he asked me that I couldn't say no. But why???? _Nikki glanced up to see Jonesy coming up the escalator smiling at her. _Crap, what am I going to say?_ Jonesy arrived at the top and put his arm casually around her.

"Hello."

"Hhhhey Jonesy."

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure lets say that."

"Okay, well, I have been looking for you all day. Where were you?"

"Uh, you know around the mall."

"Where's Keith? He's usually with you."

"Who cares where he is!"

"Woah, chill. Did you two get in a fight or something?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Oh. Well, Wyatt told me something happened to you and that you would tell me."

"Wyatt did? Oh he's going to get a piece of me later!!!!!"

"Come on Nik! Tell me what happened!"

"Uh, let me think about that, ."

"Come on, please!" Jonesy's eyes got big again like they had with Wyatt.

"Okay Jonesy, I think by now I have learned to be never be fooled by your 'puppy eyes'."

"Come on, I want to know. Remember I'm your boyfriend, we tell each other things."

"I don't know."

"Come on spit it out."

"Fine. Well….."

"Well….?"

"Keith asked me out." Nikki stammered.

"Ok and?"

"Huh? Isn't that kind of a big deal? You're my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, I'm your boyfriend. I knew it would happen one of these days. The Jonesmeister can tell when a guy likes a girl and the first time I met Keith I knew he had a thing for you. You wouldn't say yes to him anyways because you'd stay loyal to me cause I'm your boyfriend."

"So you knew all along that he liked me and you never warned me that this might happen?"

"Yep."

Nikki smiled. "So you're not mad at all?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"Well maybe because he'd try to break us up but I know we wouldn't do that anyways."

Nikki wrapped her arms around Jonesy and gave him a kiss on his smiling mouth. _I can't believe he's ok with this! Jonesy is the best boyfriend ever._

The next day came and Nikki and Jonesy felt as they had grown as a couple. Knowing that they wouldn't cheat/betray each other and trusting one another created an even deeper bond between them. Right now the whole gang was sitting as they always do at their spot near the big squeeze.

"Hey dudes and dudettes!"Jude called out to everyone as he took his seat at the table.

"Hey." They all called out.

"So what's everyone doing today?"

"Stocking new 'titanium' hockey sticks and probably getting put in the box again."Jen moaned.

"Flipping burgers and probably singing about them." Wyatt said in a fake excited voice.

"Peeling lemons and scooping crud out of a smoothie machine." Caitlin groaned.

Everyone looked at Nikki and Jonesy to hear what they were doing today. Nikki suddenly noticed that they were all waiting..

"Well today me and Jonesy are going to go to the amusement park."

"We are?" Jonesy asked confused.

"Yep. Well you don't have a job at the moment and well I'm the clones worst enemy so it all works out right?"

"Oh, ok. I guess that's what we're doing today." Jonesy agreed while slowly leaning in to kiss Nikki. The gang all cleared their throats to let them know they didn't really want to see what he was about to do. Jonesy froze and returned to his up right position. The gang smiled to see that their two friends were luckily not in a fight because of Keith. A little while later all the gang left and went to do what they had said earlier. Jonesy and Nikki happily walked to the amusement park. When they arrived Jonesy and Nikki rode almost every ride in the park and ate so much cotton candy they thought they were going to throw up. Nikki's head flooded in with memories of that day when Keith and her had went to the amusement park. She missed Keith, he was a great guy. They sure had a lot of fun times together, but the way he feels she can't accept. They were friends, only friends. As Nikki and Jonesy walked through the park looking for another ride they hadn't been on they heard some called Jonesy's name. The two of them froze, turned around to see the person Nikki had been having memories about all afternoon, Keith.

"Hey Jonesy, we need to talk." Keith demanded. Jonesy stood there confused.

"About what?"

"About my girl, Nikki."

CHAPTER 4/END

I WILL TRY AND WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

WHO DO YOU THINK NIKKI WILL REALLY TRULY LIKE?

KEITH OR JONESY?

HMMMMMM…. LOL


	5. Chapter 5

6teen bonus story: Chapter 5

Jonesy's expression turned to an angry frown. "What do you mean my girl?"

"Nikki is my girl, got a problem with that?"

"Actually I do." Jonesy talked back while he came closer up to Keith's face. Nikki did not like this situation. Both her boyfriend and her best friend fighting over her. _Awkward. Well no matter how awkward this is I need to stop this before it makes a scene. _

"Guys please don't do this here. This is kind of embarrassing." Both the guys stopped into each others faces and looked at her.

"Fine." They both said at the exact same time. They glared at each other again.

"We might not settle this here, but we are definitely dealing with this now!" Keith demanded.

"Ok, whatever. Let's just go talk this out somewhere else." Nikki groaned. They three of them decided to go to the usual table near the lemon where they always hung out. _Oh, wow, something tells me this isn't going to be exactly 'fun' _Nikki thought. When they arrived Nikki took a seat at the table.

"Guys aren't you going to sit down?" Nikki questioned.

"I feel like standing." Jonesy replied.

"Me too." Keith agreed. The two guys then focused their entire attention on each other. Nikki tensed, _here we go! _

"Ok, I know you like Nikki but you can't just expect me to just let you have her!" Jonesy admitted.

"Why not? You don't even like her!"

"Ok, that is a lie."

"Oh yeah, then why are you always hitting on other chicks all the time?"

"Oh come one man. Every dude knows that even if you have a girlfriend or not, you can't help but still you know think some other chicks are hot."

"Weird, I've never heard about that. You know what I know though? I heard that when you have a girlfriend, you treat her like a princess, you think she's beautiful just the way she is and definitely does not flirt or even check out other girls.'

Jonesy rolled his eyes. "Wow, if your hearing those things you were probably reading chick magazines cause in real life that is a complete fantasy."

"Oh really? Say Nik, do you like the way Jonesy treats you?"

Nikki froze in surprise to see that she was actually asked something in this conversation. "Um, yeah, I guess."

"So you're telling me that you don't care at all if he you know flirts and checks out other chicks."

"Well it bothers me but that's just the way he is and, I have learned to accept that."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Um, no."

"Ok Keith, why don't you go away and leave me and my girlfriend alone NOW!" Jonesy yelled.

"No, I'm not done here."

"What other bad thing do you have to say about me?"

"Tons of things."

"Come on, besides an obsession about girls, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Oh yeah, how about getting fired all the time, being so full of yourself or at least giving deodorant a chance?"

Nikki's mouth dropped. _Wow, that was harsh. _Especially_ the deodorant thing. Ouch! I didn't even think Jonesy smelt __that__ bad. _Jonesy's expression on his face showed that he was hurt and actually a little surprised that Keith was like this.

"Ok, I know I get fired a bit."

"A bit?" Keith laughed.

"Ok maybe a lot but who cares about that."

"Maybe Nikki. You probably can never go on nice 'expensive' dates."

"Money is not important in a relationship! What matters most is if you love each other isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it'd be nice to at least have a minimum wage job for at least a day!"

"Whatever man, I am done with that topic!"

"Well how bout how full of it you are.'

"What do you mean full of it?"

"Well all you care about is yourself! Always looking in the mirror thinking you're so hot and thinking you are the best at everything."

"I do not!"

"Who in the world calls themselves 'the jonesmeister' or 'doctor jonesy'?"

"Maybe, a guy with a good sense of humour Keith!" Nikki blurted out. Keith looked at her and a look in his eyes told her to just stay out of this. _Well it's true, what's wrong with a guy who has a good sense of humour. Plus, I love that about Jonesy. _

"Well you stink like crap all the time!"

"You should talk!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP?" Nikki screamed. They both stopped bickering and looked at her, "Ok, both of you stink terribly! Come on, your guys, of course you reek! But that doesn't matter. I like Jonesy the way he is and no matter how many insults or how bad he stinks is going to change that!"

"But Nikki, if you and Jonesy ever break up will you ever give me a chance?"

"How does this come up, this has nothing to do with the topic!" Jonesy hollered.

"Shut up Jonesy, I am not talking to you! Listen Nikki, will you ever give me a chance?"

"No. You are the biggest jerk to say all those things about Jonesy and I don't want to hang out with you ever again! Go find yourself a girlfriend and LEAVE ME AND JONESY ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nikki yelled.

Keith froze. "Fine, I get it. I'll leave you alone!" After his last eight words he walked away from them and finally Jonesy and Nikki were left in peace.

The next day passed and the gang was hanging out at the arcade. They usually never went there because there were too many gaming nerds. But today the new game Jude had been wanting to play for a long time finally came out and the gang wanted to tag along too.

"So Jude, what exactly is this video game about?" Wyatt asked.

"Blowing off monsters heads and stuff. IT'S WICKED MAN!"

"Riiiiiight." Wyatt said in an unsure voice.

"So you sure Keith isn't going to bother you guys anymore?" Jen questioned.

"Nope, he said, 'I'll leave you alone' so we're guessing that means he's gonna leave us alone." Nikki said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Finally, we're free!" Jonesy exclaimed running around the arcade like a dog who had just escaped their owner's yard. Nikki smiled.

"So you guys are ok now right?" Caitlin asked with worry.

"Yep. Me and Jonesy went to his place last night and had a really great time. Even though Diego did put gum in my hair and Robbie called me 'crusty nose ring' but overall I had a good time."

"Well it seems like my brothers are acting like they are as usual. Last week Robbie buttered the toilet seat and I fell in again. And a few days ago Diego wore my bra and ran all around the neighbourhood. Oh, and this morning Jonesy put the orange juice in the milk carton so my cereal was ruined!" Jen complained.

Nikki snorted. "That's so Jonesy."

"Oh no, I totally forgot. Albatross and Finch is having a two-for-one sale today! And I can't miss this, trust me!" Caitlin stammered.

"Oh yeah, we better go before all the good clothes are gone! You comin Nik?" Jen exclaimed.

"Sure, why not. The clones will be mad but who cares." The girls left the arcade and went to Albatross and Finch. When they arrived Caitlin was jumping around and squealing. _She sure is a girly girl but then again we're talking about Caitlin here _Nikki thought. Nikki went with Jen to the rack with all the half of shirts. Nikki picked up a dark purple shirt with a black skull on the front. _Wow, I never thought I'd find something like this at Albatross and Finch! It's actually not that bad! _Jen looked at Nikki who was admiring the half off top.

"Hey Nik, if you like it, you should try it on."

"Ok, I'll be in the change rooms."

"Alright, when you put it on come out and show me kay?"

"Kay." Nikki went to the back of the store where the change rooms were to see an employee talking on her cell phone. "Excuse me, could you get me a change room?" Nikki asked hoping for some assistance. The girl looked at her like she was a new specimen in the science lab.

"You won't believe this Mandy! Some idiot just asked me for help!" On the other line Nikki could hear a loud 'are you kidding?'. "Come on, who wouldn't know our store policy?" The girl on the phone started to laugh at her friends comment. Nikki rolled her eyes just remembering that the staff here was really stuck up. She just jiggled every handle of the change rooms till she found one that opened. She stepped into the change room and put her hanger on the hook near the door. She shut the door and began to slowly slip her shirt off when she finally looked in the mirror in front of her to see a guy standing right behind her. Nikki gasped with horror and turned around to see the guy she never wanted to 'hang' out with ever again.

"Hello Nikki!"

"What the heck are you doing in here?"

"I work here remember."

"Get out of here now!"

"No, not until you agree to go out with me!"

CHAPTER 5/END

IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE O PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU!

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF KEITH!

6TEEN RULES!


	6. Chapter 6

6teen Bonus Story: Chapter 6/Final Chapter

"Why are you doing this? I already told you, no."

"Nikki, your all I think about and I want you to be mine. Please, just give me a chance!"

"No. Besides that, you sneaking around in the girls change rooms would make you a pervert!"

"Look, I am not a peeping tom. I just needed to convince you."

"I have had enough of this! GET OUT NOW! If you don't get out right now I'm going to scream at the top of my lungs!"

"Nikki please……"

"SOMEBODY HELP! HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" Nikki screamed as loud as she could. Amazingly one of the staff came racing to the door and unlocked it. The girl flung the door open and had a disgusted look on her face.

"Keith? What are you doing in here?"

"Look, I can explain!" he stammered.

"Our store policy is to ignore the customers, not sneak into the women's change rooms! You are so fired!" Keith growled with anger. Nikki giggled, she couldn't help herself.

"Nice one, slick!" Nikki said sarcastically. He glared at her.

"Come on Nikki, at least one date!"

"Hah, I'd rather jump off a cliff before I ever do that!"

"But…., you're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He confessed.

"You're full of it. Now if you ever come near me again, I'm getting a restraining order. Get the picture?" Keith rolled his eyes and walked out of the store trying to look 'cool'. The manager of the store stepped outside of his office with a concerned look on his face.

"Sorry about that, you can have that top for free as an apology from the store. We assure you this will never happen again!" the manager reassured her.

"Ok, thanks." Nikki smiled. She walked out of the store with her free top and headed towards the lemon. _Well, that creep will keep away from me, for now._

"Hey, Jude, have you seen Nikki?" Jonesy asked with worry. _If Keith is with her I'm going to be mad! _

"I don't know man, maybe at the lemon."

"Ok, thanks." Jonesy paused to actually realize that Jude was licking the stick its, "Jude, what are you doing?"

"I'm testing out my new stick it's to see if they taste better with my saliva. Want to try one, they taste really good!"

"No thanks man, that's just sick. Later." Jonesy walked away disgusted. _I also did think there was something wrong with that boy. _He noticed a hot blonde chick pass by him. He was just about to raise his eyebrows but then he remembered Keith's insult. _Maybe he did have a point; I do love to check out other chicks. But who wouldn't? _Jonesy looked up to see Nikki sitting at the table near the lemon. He skipped up beside her.

"Hey, where have you been?"

"Albatross and Finch."

"Oh, so, anything new happen?"

"Oh you know, Keith sneaking into the girls changing rooms to convince me to go out with him. Oh, and him getting caught and getting fired. Other than that, nothing's really new."

"WHAT? He snuck into the women's change rooms?"

"Yeah, to convince me to go out with him…again."

"I'm going to kick that guy's a….."

"Jonesy, watch your mouth and it's ok, I think he won't be bugging me for a while."

"He better not, if he does, I'm gonna.."

"Don't want to know." Nikki interrupted. Jonesy helped Nikki out of her chair so that she was standing right against him.

"So you're ok right?" Jonesy asked.

"Yep, I'm fine. Plus, if it wasn't for Keith I would have never gotten this free shirt." Nikki exclaimed as she lifted her shopping bag up from the chair.

"Nikki I need to ask you something." Jonesy said in a serious tone.

"What?"

"You know those things that Keith said about me, do you agree with him?"

"Of course not, that guy has major issues. You are the best boyfriend a girl could have, well, for me anyways."

Jonesy embraced Nikki to his chest and gave her a kiss on top of her head. "Thanks Nik. Love you."

"Love you too." Nikki said as she looked up into Jonesy's eyes. The two of them slowly leaned in towards each other and shared in a romantic, long kiss. Nikki and Jonesy were truly an unbreakable couple.

Later that day all the gang gathered at the lemon. Nikki had told them already about what had happened.

"So Keith got fired? I don't feel bad for him at all, he so deserves it!" Jen laughed.

"You got that right" Nikki replied.

"So you sure he's not gonna bug you and Jonesy anymore?" Wyatt asked in an unsure voice.

"I hope not." Nikki said hopefully. All of a sudden Keith walked by the table with his arm around a girl. Just as he was walking by the table he told the girl in a loud voice making sure Nikki could hear him,

"Samantha, since you're my GIRLFRIEND now, where would you like to go?"

The blonde girl shrugged and replied, "How bout the salon? I totally need a new mani and pedi!"

"Sure." Keith answered with his teeth clenched together trying to show a smile. But anyone could tell that was fake. All the gang laughed away as the girl jumped in the air squealing. She grabbed Keith by the arm and skipped all the way to the salon.

"Keith sure got over you quick!" Caitlin said in a surprised tone.

"Naw, he's just trying to make me jealous." Nikki snorted still amused by Keith's new 'girlfriend'.

"How do you know that he's trying to make you jealous?" Jude asked in a clueless voice.

"Well for one, he talked really loud so that I could hear hoping that would make me jealous. And two, when I first met him he told me he would never go out with a girl like 'Samantha'"

"Well, he's never gonna make you jealous right Nik?" Jonesy questioned.

"Right, I got all that I need right here." Nikki exclaimed while she gave Jonesy a big bear hug.

"We learn a lesson from everything right?" Jude asked.

"Yeah….?" Nikki replied a little confused.

"Well what's the lesson you learned from this 'experience'?" Jude asked with interest.

"Never go get a coffee with a guy you meet in the movie theatre!" Nikki answered.

"You got that right." Jonesy agreed with a grin. The whole gang fell into another round of laughter. Once they had settled down everyone looked around at each other and smiled.

"Thanks guys for being there for me through this all." Nikki smiled.

"No prob." The gang said all at once. The gang stood up and joined in a group hug. They all giggled as some of them wobbled as they pushed and pulled at each other.

There we have it. Nikki and Jonesy were finally in peace from Keith and a beautiful couple, Keith got himself a new girlfriend which he ended up breaking up with in the next half hour and the gang were friends for the rest of their lives.

LONG LIVE 6TEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:)LOL!

THE END


End file.
